Die fazcination
by StephMidnight
Summary: Tras una visita al cementerio, Bella nunca se quitara la imagen de aquel joven frente la tumba del abuelo de su amiga. ¿Qué pasará cuando este mismo joven se aparezca cinco años después, para obtener aquello que no pudo la otra vez? ExB


**Die Fazcination**

* * *

Caminaba por el hermoso sendero que guiaba al cementerio.

Entró sigilosamente, burlando la 'vigilancia' de aquel guardia de seguridad que reposaba en una incomoda silla roncando audiblemente.

Siguió con su camino, observando como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en las lápidas de mármol y las hacía ver con un brillo especial que hacía que ese amplío jardín se viera aún más hermoso. Aún a su corta edad, le parecía irónico que un lugar tan hermoso fuera el principal testigo del sufrimiento de los demás.

Recorrió cada uno de los jardines, leyendo cada lápida que allí yacía, y orando por todos aquellos que ya no formaban parte del mundo.

Esa siempre era la rutina del viernes por la noche. Se escapaba de su casa dada la media noche, llegaba al cementerio y visitaba a cada persona que allí reposaba.

Era extraño; esa fascinación de estar en aquel lugar era _extraña_, y ella lo sabía. Cualquier niño normal de su edad saldría huyendo a esa hora, ya que 'los muertos se despertarían y los llevarían con ellos', pero ella no. Ella conversaba con ellos, no literalmente, claro está, pero lo hacía. Los visitaba, recompensando la poca atención que sus familiares le daban. "Que se hayan ido, no quiere decir que ya no sean parte de sus vidas" pensaba.

Se despidió de la señora Jones, una ancianita que había muerto hace un año. Sus familiares no la visitaban constantemente debido a que vivían por fuera, y por ese motivo, la niña empleaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el cementerio con la anciana.

Iba a irse a casa, cuando recordó que el abuelo de Ángela Weber, su mejor amiga, recién había muerto. Decidió ir a conversar un poco con él, quería informarle que a pesar de la tristeza de Ángela, ésta se sentía bien al saber que él la iba a proteger desde allá arriba, como sus padres le decían.

Ya iba llegando a la tumba, cuando percibió una silueta en el jardín. Se sobresaltó, pues según su reloj aún faltaba más de media hora para la siguiente ronda del guardia.

Pero lo que más la sobresaltó fue sentir aquel olor que desde muy pequeña la mareaba: la sangre.

Sin embargo, ignoró el creciente mareo y corrió a la tumba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al hermoso joven frente a ella.

Y por la mente del desconocido pasaba la misma pregunta: ¿Qué rayos hacía él ahí? ¿Por qué no simplemente se iba? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de responderle a la chiquilla?

Edward paseaba por un sendero, sin seguir un camino, solo… andando. De repente, sintió un delicioso aroma y sus instintos lo hicieron seguirlo.

Se sorprendió al ver que el aroma provenía de una pequeña niña de no más de once o doce años, ¿Cómo podría concentrarse tanto el olor en esa pequeña y delgada criatura?

Sin importarle más nada, la siguió, dispuesto a hacerla su presa. No habituaba alimentarse de humanos, pero esta ocasión era algo que no podía simplemente dejar pasar.

Se escabulló por una de las paredillas del cementerio a donde se dirigía la pequeña. Rápidamente, captó el punto en donde se había establecido la niña…

…pero no pudo atacar, y en vez de eso, aguantó la respiración, sintiendo un incomodo ardor en su garganta.

Vio como iba a venia, reposando en cada lápida y hablando con alguien, a quien él no podía ver.

No entendía lo que hacia, y tampoco quiso saberlo, las costumbres humanas le daban igual, y esa niña no iba a ser la excepción.

Esperó un largo rato, sorprendiéndose de que no la hubiese atacado pues nunca había olido algo tan delicioso; quizá una parte de su conciencia sabia que estaba mal, era una niña, con toda una vida por delante y él estaba dispuesto a arrebatarla.

Se sintió mal, aun cuando sabia que era un monstruo, se sentía el peor, ¡Una niña! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!

Atacarla era un error, y sabía que si _lo hacía_ , se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Eso bastó para detenerlo.

Agradeció haberse mantenido la distancia, y haber cazado algo antes de verla, ya que eso influyó en que no la atacara en seguida. Aun así, su garganta clamaba por algo de sangre, y él quería complacerla.

Olfateó un poco, concentrándose en algo que no fuese aquella niña. Si sus sentidos se activaran al completo, ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad de vivir.

Percibió mínimamente la asombrosa fragancia, pero la pasó por alto.

Recibió el aroma de algo que no parecía ser un humano, al menos no con vida: no oía su corazón. Trató de captar mejor el olor… no olía mal, pero tampoco tan bien como aquella niña.

Corrió hasta donde estaba el cuerpo, confirmando sus sospechas de que era un ser que había muerto recientemente, sin embargo, su sangre no olía mal. Era como si un humano se comiese un producto que acabara de expirar; no le haría ningún daño.

Con una pala que había encontrado cerca, cavó y aproximadamente en dos minutos ya vislumbraba el ataúd. Terminó de cavar y se introdujo en el gran hueco. Abrió el féretro y encontró un amable rostro amarillento. Rápidamente, cegado por sus instintos, sacó medio cuerpo del cajón y empezó a chupar la sangre.

Sintió como unos pasos se dirigían hasta donde se encontraba y alzó la cabeza de improviso, manchándose a su vez la pulcra camisa blanca que llevaba.

Trató de leer la mente de la persona que se acercaba, pero no podía, estaba en blanco. Respiró profundamente y nuevamente ese grato olor llegó hasta su nariz. Dejó de respirar y empezó a arreglar todo, dejándolo como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Pero no lo hizo rápidamente… Al momento de poner la pala en su lugar, sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo…

—No deberías estar aquí, el cementerio cierra a las ocho de la noche —La niña le interrumpió.

—Si no debería de estar aquí, ¿Por qué lo estas tú? —preguntó con un dejo de impaciencia. No podía hablar sin necesidad de tragar aire, y eso expondría la vida de la niña.

Ella se encontraba fascinada. Nunca antes había visto a un ser tan hermoso, tan deslumbrada estaba que pasó por alto la gran mancha de sangre que el extraño joven llevaba en su camisa.

—Pues… —comenzó—, yo… yo… estoy aquí... ¡Acompañando a mi padre en su turno de vigilancia! —contestó rápidamente al encontrar una buena excusa—. Yo ya te respondí, ahora respóndeme tú a mí.

'Mierda' pensó Edward. Trató de hallar en su mente algo creíble, pero no pudo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó a la pequeña.

—Bella —respondió esta, como si estuviese bajo un encanto.

—Bueno, Bella, yo… no pude venir en la mañana a visitar a mi… ¡tío abuelo! Y, pues… tuve que entrar ahora. De todas formas, me voy. Fue un _gusto _conocerte. Nos vemos.

Y sin más, se fue.

Bella volteó a todos lados, buscando por donde se había ido. ¡¡¿Cómo lo hizo tan rápido?!!

Corrió tratando de seguirlo, pero ni siquiera sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Suspiró resignadamente, ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

Regresó a la tumba del abuelo de Ángela, y vio que en la grama se encontraba una pequeña cadena con un dije en forma de 'E'. '¡Es del chico!' pensó.

Alegremente se dirigió a la entrada del cementerio, se sabía un atajo y podía llegar más rápido que él. Sin embargo, no fue así. La única _persona _que se encontraba ahí era el guardia de seguridad que aún roncaba.

Con la cabeza gacha salio del cementerio, prometiéndose que encontraría al chico y que le devolvería la cadena.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, es que no lo iba a ver en muchísimo tiempo.

Edward caminaba por un sendero del pueblo donde recién se había instalado. Ya habían pasado algunos años desde que vio a aquella chiquilla por última vez, pero nunca se pudo sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. No sabia el por qué, quizá aún seguía anhelando con vehemencia ese dulce aroma que ella desprendía.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió por su camino. Debía dejar de pensar en esa chiquilla, se estaba amargando su… existencia.

Llegó hasta donde su auto estaba parqueado y se entró en él rápidamente, ¿Y ahora a donde iría?

Empezó a manejar sin rumbo fijo.

Pensó en regresar con Carlisle, el vampiro que lo convirtió. Ya era tiempo de afrontarlo a él, y a toda su familia; era hora de parar de huir. Tenía que aceptar en lo que se había convertido, y dejar de ser rencoroso y terco.

Carlisle, ni nadie, tenía la culpa de lo que el destino quería hacer con él, tenía que resignarse. Estaba haciendo sufrir a aquellos que lo querían.

Se había ido por una estupidez: según él, siempre estaría destinado a estar solo; nunca encontraría a nadie a quien amar. Al ver a toda su familia feliz, decidió irse ya que el no encajaba en ese 'perfecto' cuadro. Lo que él nunca tuvo en cuente era que sin él, el ese cuadro no era 'perfecto'. Todos lo extrañaban, e, inconscientemente, estaba haciendo que ellos sufrieran.

Era hora de dejar de ser tan infantil e ir a estar con su familia. ¡Los extrañaba a horrores! Su día no era lo mismo sin las pervertidas y malintencionadas bromas o comentarios de Emmett, su 'hermano' mayor; o los consejos sabios de Carlisle, los amorosos abrazos de Esme, su madre; los efusivos comentarios y gritos de Alice, su alocada 'hermana'; los calmantes sentimientos de Jasper, y hasta las odiosas miradas de Rosalie. ¡Era hora de regresar!

Cogió el pequeño celular que se encontraba en la guantera del carro y marcó el nuevo número de su padre.

—Hola Edward —respondió; ¡como extrañaba escuchar esa voz!

—¿Cómo estas, Carlisle?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo te está yendo? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Bien, todo bien… Yo…

—¿Me necesitabas para algo en especial?

—Yo… quisiera saber donde están en este momento —respondió suavemente.

—¿Para… para que quieres saber? ¿Vas a venir de visita? —inquirió esperanzadamente Carlisle.

—No.

—Oh… —escuchó como la voz de su padre decaía.

—Voy a irme a vivir con ustedes, permanentemente; los extraño. —habló rápidamente. No es que se sintiera muy cómodo conversando sobre sus sentimientos.

Carlisle rió alegremente. —Nosotros te extrañamos aún más, hijo. Ahora mismo estamos en Forks.

Forks, le sonaba ese nombre. De repente recordó que ahí era donde se instalaba la chiquilla con olor peculiar. Tragó audiblemente.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al otro lado de la línea Carlisle.

—No. No pasa nada, nos vemos allá.

Una niña no iba a impedirle ver a su familia. No. Por ella no lo iba a dejar de hacer. Es más, quizá ella ya ni se encontraba en ese pueblo.

Cerca a la media noche, caminaba por el hermoso sendero que guiaba al cementerio.

Todo estaba igual que los años anteriores, nada había cambiado, excepto ella. Ya no era aquella chiquilla curiosa, ahora era una adolescente madura de diecisiete años.

El cementerio seguía exactamente igual, hasta tenía el mismo personal, por lo que no era para nada difícil el poder seguir su rutina de los viernes por la noche.

El ser adolescente no le había quitado aquello; nunca cambiaria aquel pacífico y hermoso lugar por una ruidosa fiesta.

Sonrió al llegar a la tumba de la señora Jones, y se tomó su tiempo al contarle todo lo que le había pasado aquella semana, ¡Eran tantas cosas!

Al mirar en su reloj, notó que ya eran cerca de la una de la madrugada, y su padre —quien ya sabía de su extraño hábito— le había dejado estar hasta esa hora.

Rápidamente se despidió de la señora Jones, y se dirigió a la tumba del abuelo de Ángela Weber.

Todas y cada una de las semanas había ido a ver si aquel chico habría regresado. Pero no, nunca lo encontraba; y esta vez, tampoco lo encontró.

Suspiró resignadamente y salió del cementerio para irse a su casa.

Todos los viernes era lo mismo: muy alegre y esperanzadamente salía de su casa, para regresar con el rostro triste y desilusionado.

¡Estaba harta de eso! ¡¿Por qué no podía entender que él no iba a regresar?! ¡Por Dios! De seguro ni siquiera se acordaba de ella, una chiquilla y estúpida niña que estaba obsesionada con él.

Desde aquella noche Bella no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su rostro, en su cuerpo, en su voz. Siempre soñaba con tenerle a su lado y decirle lo mucho que le amaba, porque sí, lo amaba.

Conforme iba creciendo, el sentimiento también crecía. A los trece, fantaseaba con su nombre, llamándolo con todos los que conocía que empezaran con la letra 'E'. Buscaba en las mitologías nombres de ángeles, de los dioses más hermosos, pero ninguno parecía encajarle.

A los quince, imaginaba a diario un reencuentro, sin importar qué tan loco fuese. A los diecisiete, finalmente, tenía que aceptar que lo amaba. Con locura y con pasión, y con todo su corazón. Su rostro llenaba las noches de insomnio, el recuerdo de su breve sonrisa traía un suspiro a sus labios y, a pesar de todo, no perdía la esperanza de volverle a ver allí mismo, en ese cementerio.

Aun sin conocerlo realmente, lo amaba con locura.

Era increíble, y a veces se reía de lo tonta que era; el enamorarse de una persona, sin saber si quiera su nombre era de locos. Soñaba con que él viniera y le dijera que nunca podría haberse olvidado de su rostro, de sus ojos, de su cabello, pero no, eso no sucedería. Incluso había tomado la costumbre de agarrar la cadena —la cadena _de él_— cada vez que se sentía insegura, como si él estuviera allí con ella.

Volvió a suspirar; si que era tonta.

Dobló la esquina, y una piedra hizo que cayera, raspándose la rodilla de paso. ¡Que suerte tenía! El único día que se animaba a ponerse un pantalón corto se caía.

Acercó su rodilla quitando la arena que estaba en la herida. Sopló aire para que el ardor pasara, pero era imposible. Tendría que llegar rápido a su casa para poder desinfectar bien eso.

Se levantó, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino. El color se le fue de la cara al comprender que había alguien ahí con ella. Abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir quien era…

Edward caminaba por un sendero del pueblo donde recién se había instalado, Forks. Había llegado hace una semana, y aún no se había topado con la pequeña —ahora no tan pequeña— Bella. Con suerte, sus sospechas serían verdaderas y ella ya no se encontraba en aquel pueblo.

Siguió caminando y recordó que tenía que volver a su casa, sino, Alice lo mataría. Volteó rápidamente, pero al hacerlo se enfrentó con aquel cementerio donde había venido hace ya cinco años. Todo estaba igual, hasta podía jurar sentir el efluvio de Bella, pero no, tenía que estar alucinando. Sacudió la cabeza, cuando sintió que un humano se acercaba. 'Que extraño' pensó, ya pasaba la media noche, y aun cuando era un pueblo, el salir a esa hora, solo, era cosa de locos.

Se escondió tras un arbusto al otro lado de la calle, y sostuvo la respiración para que el humano no se percatara de su presencia.

Los pasos se acercaban más y más, eran suaves y algo inseguros. Escuchó como la persona tropezó con algo —una piedra, tal vez—, y cayó el suelo, haciendo que su piel se rasgará contra la superficie de cemento.

Se levantó sigilosamente con la intención de ayudar a dicha persona, pero se quedó estancado en su sitio al ver quien era.

Respiró inconscientemente y el delicioso aroma de Bella —quien era la persona que había tropezado— llegó a sus fosas nasales. El monstruo se apoderó de él, y sin pensarlo se dispuso a atacar a su presa, de igual forma, ya no era ninguna niña y ya no había de quien apiadarse.

—Que bueno verte nuevamente, Bella —saludó Edward macabramente.

Bella estaba asustada, no lo recordaba de esa forma. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, casi de un color carbón; sus facciones eran más duras, y parecía tener la vista distorsionada, como si de repente se hubiese vuelto loco. Pero más que eso, se alegró de saber que él se acordaba de ella, y a pesar de que su expresión gritaba _peligro_, lo único que quería era quedarse allí, junto a él, por siempre.

Pero primero, debía saber su nombre.

—¿Quién… quién eres? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—Un extraño —contestó sombríamente. Se le acercó deliberadamente, disfrutando de cómo se intensificaba el aroma con cada paso.

—No eres un extraño para mí —susurró, esperando que no escuchara—. Tu nombre… quiero saber tu nombre —dijo intentando sonar demandante, pero en realidad salió como una súplica.

—Edward —suspiró justo en la curva de su cuello—, aunque saber mi nombre no te va a servir de mucho ahora. —Y con ese último comentario, sucumbió al monstruo interior, clavando sus dientes en la suave y cálida piel expuesta.

El sabor era mejor de lo que imaginaba, mejor de lo que jamás habría soñado. Apenas si pudo oír el ahogado gañido que soltó Bella antes de perder el conocimiento, demasiado asustada para gritar realmente. Estaba en el paraíso y en el infierno; sabía que estaba mal, que estaba defraudando la confianza que Carlisle había vuelto a depositar en él recientemente, pero por otro lado, no podía parar, no quería parar. Hasta que algo le hizo detenerse.

En medio del éxtasis de su sangre, un sabor distinto y desagradable, casi metálico, se coló en su boca. Se detuvo, preguntándose qué hacía tan horrible cosa entre tan divino manjar. Separó las mandíbulas de su garganta, alejándose sólo lo suficiente para entrever algo brillando ensangrentado en su cuello. Lo tomó bruscamente entre dedos manchados de sangre, arrancando a su vez lo que parecía ser una cadena de plata. Iba a tirarla, enojado por su distracción, cuando se percató del pequeño dije que colgaba de ella: una 'E' labrada en diamantes que hasta hacía poco solía ser plateada, pero ahora estaba bañada de rojo carmín.

El descubrimiento lo dejó pasmado, y su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando vio que, en un gesto inconsciente, intentaba agarrar su cadena —la cadena que hasta hacía unos años le había pertenecido a _él_ como precioso regalo de su difunta madre—. No podía con la impresión, a tal grado que la sangre derramada había pasado a un segundo plano. ¿Cómo había guardado el simple abalorio de un extraño con tanto aprecio y cariño?

Entonces recordó sus palabras: _"No eres un extraño para mí"._

Corrió. Corrió, corrió y corrió, alejándose de esa extraña humana que de repente había causado toda una revuelta en su interior. Una repentina e inexplicable calidez lo llenó al recordar la inocencia de sus orbes marrones, observándolo como un ciego que al fin ve la luz del sol, y entonces todo sentimiento desapareció en un desierto árido de tristeza y rabia, porque él había acabado con la vida de esos ojos que nunca jamás volvería a ver.

Un grito desgarrador atravesó el silencio de la noche, producto de la más honda miseria que cualquier criatura sintió alguna vez.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba frente al porche de su casa, donde el hombre al que consideraba su padre lo miraba con preocupación.

"_¿Qué pasó?", _era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente.

—La maté… la maté —susurraba frenéticamente una y otra vez, deseando llorar —Ella era… era… —otro gritó sonó, pero esta vez no era de él.

Salió corriendo hasta donde había dejado a la chica herida, seguido de Carlisle. Al llegar vieron que se quejaba en gritos de sufrimiento, su cuerpo se doblaba en posiciones extrañas por el fuego que la consumía por dentro; su rostro estaba desencajado del dolor.

—Edward, no está muerta, está... —'convirtiéndose'. Carlisle terminó la frase en su mente. Edward sería capaz de leerlo.

—¡Joder! —gritó.

—Hay que llevarla a la casa, y tenemos que abandonar el pueblo cuanto antes. Será parte de la familia, Edward.

Ya tres días habían pasado desde que Bella había sido convertida. Todos esperaban a que se despertara.

Edward no se había apartado de ella. Aún cuando sabia que tenia que ir a cazar, puesto que no estaba muy bien alimentado, decidió quedarse ahí con ella, sintiendo una mínima parte del dolor de ella.

Se había encariñado de una forma sorprendente. Le cantaba y le susurraba al oído para que se calmase y se relajara un poco, pero sabía que eso era en vano.

Él, junto su familia y Bella, se habían trasladado a Alaska.

Todo estaba arreglado para aparentar que Bella murió debido a un accidente automovilístico; todos lo habían creído. Así que todo estaba en orden… solo había que esperar la reacción de Bella.

Ella por su lado, sentía un gran dolor dentro de sí. No recordaba nada con claridad, solo sabía que el causante de eso había sido Edward, su enamorado.

Quería morir, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Pero cuando creía que el dolor cesaría, este solo aumentaba.

Maldecía una y mil veces en su interior, pero aun así, no era capaz de echarle la culpa a Edward; ni siquiera sentía rencor. De vez en cuando, creía escuchar como su voz le cantaba o le hablaba, pero no oía bien, quizá era su imaginación.

Trató de relajarse, y dejó volar su mente. Tal vez de esa manera el dolor se reduciría.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó al sentir como alguien entraba en la habitación.

—Edward, va a despertar —anunció una cantarina voz.

—¡¿En serio?! —alguien gritó entusiasmadamente.

—En aproximadamente media hora —agregó la chica.

Bella estaba confundida, ¿Quién despertaría? Dejó pasar eso por alto, y siguió imaginándose cosas que, según ella, nunca iban a pasar. Sintió como empezó a dar resultado su relajación; el dolor estaba disminuyendo, y notablemente.

Edward estaba muy nervioso. No sabia que reacción esperar de Bella, ¡Por Dios! Si se había comportado como un completo asno. Trató de calmarse, pesando en que ella era una persona razonable y muy… ¡Ni siquiera la conocía!

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó una dulce voz, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

Edward saltó en su asiento, y cayó al suelo. Una tierna risa sonó por toda la habitación.

—Bella… —murmuró. Edward no sabía que hacer, ni que decir. Había practicado tanto lo que iba a decir, que llegado el punto se había quedado sin palabras.

—Hola Edward —contestó ésta. Ya no había dolor en su cuerpo, nada. Se encontraba fascinada con las cosas nuevas que sentía, el como olía, el como escuchaba, el como veía, y hasta como sentía; era impresionante.

—¿Cómo... cómo me reconociste? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Siempre te reconoceré —respondió Bella con soltura. Lo miró con ternura, parecía tan indefenso, como inseguro e intimidado por algo, o por alguien. Acercó la mano a su mejilla, y la toco suavemente, aunque al hacerlo lo hizo con demasiada fuerza y temió lastimarlo. —Lo siento, ¿Te he lastimado?

—No. ¿Por qué estas tan... tranquila? ¿No te sientes extraña?

—No… No lo sé… Es nuevo, pero me siento bien. —Miró a su alrededor, fascinada por todo lo que veía. —Me encanta.

—Bella… yo te debo una explicación. Siento por lo que has tenido que pasar, pero fue algo que se me salió de las manos —empezó—. Hace unos días, yo estaba caminando por Forks y tú te me cruzaste en mi camino, y...

—Para —lo interrumpió—. Estoy empezando en recordar... pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Edward removió las manos nerviosamente, e inspiró profundamente.

—Creo que esto te pertenece. —Le tendió la cadena de plata.

Bella la recibió y la examinó. Sonrió suavemente.

—No, esto te pertenece a ti —respondió.

—Ahora es tuya, Bella. Quiero que sea tuya —rebatió Edward.

—¿Podrías acercarte? —preguntó dulcemente.

Él se acercó, y ella colocó la cadena en su cuello, donde originalmente debería estar.

—Ya —murmuró.

Edward volteó suavemente y la miró a los ojos. Sin decir nada, se acercó lentamente a sus labios, besándolos tímidamente. No sabía que lo había incitado a hacer eso, pero no le importó, aun así lo hizo. Todo lo que concernía a Bella le atraía, y definitivamente, no se resistiría a algo que podría ser lo más hermoso y magnifico de su vida.

Lentamente se separaron, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Creo que me debes algunas explicaciones —murmuró la chica.

—Lo sé, Bella. Lo sé.

Y volvieron a unir sus labios, en uno de los tantos besos que se darían por el resto de su existencia.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, este es un one shot que hice para un concurso. No he visto las demás historias, pero si quieren echarle una ojeada este es el link: **http : // locasporcrepusculo . blogspot. com (sin espacios). **Voten por la que mejor les parezca :)**

**Espero que les guste este one shot, va dedicado principalmente a Gabby (Tú sabes quien eres =D) y a D*.**

**Para las chicas que siguen amor con derecho y/o circuito... ¡Ugh! Lo siento chicas, pero tengame paciencia. Mi colegio está _demasiado, pero demasiado _exígente. Hago exámenes casí todos los días, y debo estudiar. Tras de eso, voy perdiendo una materia. Así que por favor entiendanme. Y, además, no he hablado con Midnight, por lo que no he terminado el capítulo de Circuito.**

**Ojala me entiendan, chicas. Yo con gusto actualizaría, pero no puedo, realmente no puedo.**

**Nos vemos, y espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Steph.**


End file.
